Talk:August 25
Errrr... wouldn't it be simpler to link directly to the Wikipedia entries for dates? I can't imagine what we'd use this article for, unless it happened to coincide with a book release date or something... -- nae'blis 19:38, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :It's for the main page section "On this day..."--Optimous 19:43, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Ahh I see that now. Weird because the Wheel of Time isn't on our calendar, of course. Where's the evidence that they line up like that? 13 months of 28 days is only 364 days after all, not 365.242... I'm not sure how this is useful at all on this wiki. -- nae'blis 19:49, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :::Sunday falls in the middle of Amadaine, but is not part of that month. Take a look at Calendar. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 19:56, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::I looked at the year pages ie. 1000 NE, 999 NE and used what days it matched it up there. Also you forgot Sunday it is it's on month/day. Also we can say what occurred on that day in the book series.--Optimous 19:58, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm not sure what evidence Steven Cooper (who wrote the original webpages our year pages are based on) is using for tying our calendar into theirs. But in any case, we've always tried to be immersive so I have a philosophical objection to using 'our' calendar for On This Date. Can we hijack it to actually show Choren 23, maybe?? -- nae'blis 20:11, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::ie. Changing from having the main date as September 23 to Choren 23? Or just displaying Choren 23 only?--Optimous 20:13, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Both, if possible. I don't particularly mind if September 23 redirects to Choren 23, but I don't want to see "September" if possible. Also see below. -- nae'blis 20:25, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::Okay, I'll stand corrected about Sunday. But Calendar#Solar year already explains why we can't have a one-to-one correspondence between our calendar and theirs; it shifts every year to adjust as needed. -- nae'blis 20:25, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::Holy crap my brain kinda exploded. Ok so what you're saying is we can't have a 1:1 ratio is because "ours" is 365.2422 and the Farede calendar is 365.25?--Optimous 20:31, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Actually it's kinda reverse of that. Theirs is MORE accurate than ours, because they always start/end the year on the Winter Solstice (which should remove the need for intercalary days at all except Sunday, but whatever), whereas ours is extremely rigid: 365 in normal years, 366 in leap years unless divisible by 100 and NOT divisible by 400, etc... their years probably vary between 364 and 366 all the time. I'm not sure what the source is for the "somebody examines the sky and determines when Danu has to miss a day" statement. -- nae'blis 20:40, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Haha. I see. So what do you think we should? Trash the Gregorian dates and just use Farede dates? Or trash the whole thing? Or keep as is and change the dates from our to Farede dates as the main date pages?--Optimous 20:45, September 23, 2009 (UTC)